Stone Cold
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Castle's in the Hamptons. Kate is in NYC still. She's alone. He's back. Gun's are drawn. She's mad and he's clueless. What a life!
1. Chapter 1

**Stone Cold**

Rick and Kate

Chapter 1

Kate Castle, it had a nice ring to it. It did anyway. None of it mattered now because Castle was with Gina. In the freakin' Hamptons. She was so close, just another minute and everything could have been different. It was a split second decision, she broke it off with Demming and went straight to Castle. She was so close. If only….

**August 10, 2010**

Kate Beckett sat at her desk. It had been two months since she talked to Castle. She was still waiting. She knew school started back up soon and he would have to come back for Alexis but it was still early in August he could come back anytime and she didn't even know if he would come back to shadowing her. Gosh this was nerve racking.

**At the Hamptons in August**

"I'm going home Gina. It's final. Now get off my back." Castle yelled

"Rick, I don't understand why you want to go home. We could have fun." Gina insisted, smiling.

"I don't want to have fun and I don't want to be here anymore than I did at the beginning of the summer Gina. I miss the city, I miss Alexis…" he didn't finish because Gina interrupted

" And you miss your little cop friend. What is it Bicket, Bishet..."

"Beckett" Castle corrected. " And I don't miss her. I just want to go home." Rick said hanging his head. Gina slapped his chin up so she could look at him straight in the eye.

"You always were a lousy liar Rick." Gina said

"Yeah well you're a lousy friend and that's a new development." He laughed. "Dammit Gina what am I going to do?" Rick asked running his hands through his hair.

"Men are so stupid. Richard Castle your honestly going to stand there and tell me that you have no idea what to do? Go get her Rick and don't screw it up." Gina said pushing her out the door.

"What if she isn't in love with me?" Rick asked turning back.

"She is Rick. Do you know how I know?" Gina asked

"How?" he asked wondering when Gina became a relationship expert. He laughed at the thought.

"Because she looks at you the same way you look at her." She explained

"The fact is your in love with her. So quit being a cocky asshole and go get her." Gina said smiling and pushing him out the door.

**At the Precinct **

Kate sat at her desk trying to finish up some paperwork before heading home to a nice warm bath and a book. Ryan and Esposito had already left for the didn't expect to hear the elevator ding signaling that someone was there. She ignored it and went back to work. She turned around to go to the break room when she thought she saw someone peeking around the corner. She drew her gun and rounded the corner. There she saw a man bending over.

"NYPD put your hands up." She yelled "Castle?"

"I dropped my phone." Castle admitted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Hampton's?" she asked.

"I was. I finished Naked Heat and I decided to come home. I missed the city, the boys but most of all you." Castle said with his signature smirk.

"Well, that's great." Beckett said

"So how have you been?" he asked edging closer. She scooted away.

"Look Castle we were doing just fine before you got here and we will do just fine if you don't come back permanently. So don't feel as if you have an obligation to me or anyone else here to come back." She said walking out the room and into the break room.

"What did I do Beckett? When I left everything seemed fine." Oh my goodness was he really that dumb.

"Are you really that oblivious Castle? Just go away." She said coming out of the break room and picking up her purse.

"I don't want to go away. I want to be here." Castle said grabbing for her arm. She pulled away.

"Well I'm sorry but we both knew this was just a temporary situation and now it's over. Don't come back." Kate said coldly.

"Look I don't know what I did or have done but you're hurting and you don't mean it. So I will be back in the morning and if you still don't want me here than all you have to do is say so and I won't be back." Castle explained.

"Castle…" she didn't finish because he interrupted. She hated that. That right there is why they would never work.

"Sleep on it Kate." He used her first name, he never did that.

"Don't expect my answer to change in the morning." She said catching the elevator.

She had a lot of thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Kate

Chapter 2

A/N- Please Review!

**August 11, 2010**

"Good morning Detective Beckett. What brings you here so early?" Lanie asked

"I have a problem and I need an answer." Kate explained

"Oh is this about you and writer boy?" Lanie asked

"Yes. He showed up last night at the precinct as if nothing had happened. He was all happy go lucky and then he had the nerve to ask me what he did! Can you believe that man? He just…. Ug" Kate said disgusted.

"Well what did you expect Kate? When he left he thought you were still with the robbery guru. So when he comes back he still thinks your with the robbery guru and he wants things to go back to normal so maybe just maybe you'll realize it's him you want." Lanie said smiling.

"So what he just gets a free pass for leaving? He didn't give me the chance." Kate exclaimed.

"Kate honey, he's given you the past year. He thought that if he went away with Gina it would help him move on. He didn't know you were going to tell him you were in love with him. Give him a chance I think you will be happy that you did." Lanie said.

"I know I know, I'm just terrified, I'm scared to death. It's just so hard." Kate said

"Believe me honey I know bus something worth having is never easy." Lanie said smiling. Kate thanked her and then left to face the difficult day ahead. Once she got to the precinct she saw Castle in his assigned seat. She didn't look up she just walked in and sat at her desk.

"So are you just not going to speak to me? Pretend I'm not here? That's your solution?" Castle asked.

"For now yes" Kate replied coldly. Castle got up and bent over her chair and whispered in her ear.

"Look I don't want someone who doesn't want me but if there's the slightest chance that you do want me here I'm not leaving." Castle said smirking and walking into the break room.

Kate got up and stormed into the break room. She slammed the door behind her.

"What nerve do you have speaking to me like that Castle?" Kate yelled.

"Kate I.." She didn't let him finish.

"Don't Kate me! You left okay, you left and I was heartbroken because I finally figured out that I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN YOU LEFT AND NOW YOU COME BACK AND EXPECT THINGS TO GO BACK TO NORMAL AND I DON'T WANT THEM TOO. OKAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW I ADMITTED IT. I KATE BECKETT AM IN LIVE WITH YOU RICHARD CASTLE." She shouted.

"Kate I…" he reached for her hands she pulled away and started yelling again.

"No, No see this is why we would never work, because you always do that try to make it all better when it's not okay. It's not okay." Kate said screaming.

"No your right Kate it's not. Not at all, because no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I do you will never let me in. it's like you've built these walls and you never let them down. You just keep looking for something about me that you don't like so you can say 'oh no, right there, that's why it would never work.' Your scared, your terrified and I get that because I'm right there with you. I have never in my life felt the way about a woman the way I feel about you." Rick explained.

"I'm not scared. So don't call me a coward. Get out! Just get the hell out Richard Castle! Get out!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Kate please!" Rick said pulling her in for a hug. She pulled away.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"I'll be outside when you cool down." He said walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Rick

Chapter 3

A/N- Please Review!

Kate Beckett sat all alone on the floor of the break room with tears streaming down her face. She knew she was a little harsh but she really was scared, no she wasn't scared she was terrified. She knew she had to go back out there and she had to face him and she had to tell him something but what? She got up, wiped the tears from her face and walked outside. He stood up.

"Kate I…" she stopped him.

"Not here Castle, tonight, Remy's, 8:00." She ordered and walked away.

**8:00 at Remy's **

Castle sat at a booth and waited for Kate. At exactly 8:00 she showed up.

"Rick look, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the break room it was very rude and unprofessional of me." Kate said

"Kate look, you admitted that your in love with me and I just wanted to tell you that so am I and that when I left I thought you were with Demming, so I thought if I went away with Gina that would help me move on and while we were at the Hamptons nothing happened." Rick said reaching for her hands and this time she didn't pull away.

"You were right, I'm scared, terrified and what ever other word you can come up with. I just I'm afraid that you'll find someone else and you'll leave me. I mean if that's what you want is to be together because if you don't…." this time it was him who cut her off.

"KB that's all I ever want. I think I might be in love with you." He totally regretted saying that because he knew what was coming next. She was going to run.

"Castle, Rick I um I …. Wow I um I should really go. It's late and I think we both need sometime to think over our confessions." She said standing up and picking up her purse.

"Damn it Kate please do not run." Castle said standing up.

"Rick I just I cannot do this. It's just all too much, too fast. I'm sorry." She said walking out the door.

Rick was hot on her heels. He walked out side grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her in and kissed her right there with as much passion and heat as he could draw out of his body. Once he pulled away. He whispered in her ear. "Until tomorrow, KB"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate and Rick

Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry it's been so long but I just wanted to let you know that this will be the last chapter! But But But….. There will be a sequel called "Maybe Baby". So look for it!

Castle walked into the precinct smiling ear to ear. He looked at Kate Beckett who was sitting there sucking on a sucker. A red one at that and she looked very sexy while doing that. She looked up smiled and pointed to the break room. He walked into the room behind her but just as he got through the door he was pushed up against it and Kate was kissing him.

"Nobody kisses Kate Beckett and walks away." she said putting the red sucker back in her mouth and drawing it out slowly.

"Well if you keep sucking on that sucker, I just might have to kiss you some more ." he said snaking his arm around her waist.

"I never told you to stop." She said smiling.

"But if I keep kissing you like I want to kiss you I might not be able to stop." Castle admitted.

"Well then maybe you should take me home." Kate said taking a hold of his hand and pulling him toward the door.

"Don't you have to work?" he asked , she shook her head.

"I finished all my paperwork early this morning and I took the rest of the day off." She said smiling and pulling him out into the precinct. Ryan and Esposito raised there eyebrows and Castle nodded his head in confirmation. Kate stopped to get her purse and asked "So which one of you got the money?" Esposito and Ryan all looked over to Montgomery.

"That would be me." He said and patted her shoulder.

"Way to go Cap." Castle said smiling.

"You got a good girl there, You hurt her and just remember I have got a whole precinct full of trained officers. Although I am pretty sure she's get to you first." He said smiling.

"That's right Castle I sleep with a gun and I don't go anywhere without my handcuffs." She said raising her eyebrow, they said there goodbyes and walked to the elevator. When the elevator doors closed Castle came behind her, kissed her neck and asked " So what you said about those handcuffs, it is true? You never go anywhere without them?" he said placing his hand very south of her waist.

"That's right and if you don't keep your hand st your self until we get home I just might use them." She said smiling.

"Is that a promise?"


End file.
